1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a multi-lane analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and specifically to compensation of impairments present within the multi-lane ADC.
2. Related Art
Data converters are frequently used in mixed-signal electronic systems. Mixed signal electronic systems include both an analog signal environment and a digital signal environment. The analog signal environment primarily operates upon an analog input while the digital signal environment primarily operates upon a digital input. Commonly, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used to convert the analog input from the analog signal environment to the digital input for the digital signal environment.
A multi-lane ADC includes multiple parallel lanes, or simply lanes, that sample the analog input utilizing multiple phases of a sampling clock and converts these samples from the analog signal domain to the digital signal domain. The multi-lane ADC interleaves these digital samples to provide the digital input for the digital signal environment. However, impairments within the multi-lane ADC can cause the digital input for the digital signal environment to no longer accurately represent the analog input. These impairments can include unwanted phase offsets between the multiple phases of the sampling clock, unwanted bandwidth mismatches between lanes in the multi-lane ADC, and/or unwanted gain mismatches between the lanes in the multi-lane ADC to provide some examples.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.